


Any other way

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What most Doms saw as flaws, John cherished, because they made Sherlock who he was and John wouldn't have him any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any other way

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an AU where consentual D/s realationships are the norm.

Sherlock sat quietly beside John in the cab, his head bowed. He could feel John’s disappointment in him and it made him sad. He didn’t like disappointing John and tried very hard not to but sometimes the stupidity of most of the people in the world got to him and he couldn’t control his mouth. He would make harsh deductions and cruel remarks and John would shake his head in disappointment, saying nothing about his Sub’s behavior until they were back at home.  The cab pulled to the curb in front of the flat and came to a stop. John opened the door and got out, leaving Sherlock to pay the cabbie. Sherlock followed John up the stairs to 221-B and went straight to the bedroom. John removed his coat, hung it up, and stood there, arms crossed, waiting. When Sherlock came back into the parlor, he was naked except for his collar. He walked over to John and stood before him, eyes down cast.

“You were very rude to Lestrade today, several times.” John said the tone of his voice flat and neutral. “In fact you were rude to everyone at the crime scene.”

Sherlock stood perfectly still, not saying a word. He hated that John was upset, that he was the reason John was upset.

“I think you need some quiet time.” John told him, “I’m thinking at least an hour.”

Most Doms would have tried to break Sherlock. They would not tolerate his insolence or his moodiness. They would never have seen how special Sherlock was, with his maddeningly, brilliant mind. What most Doms saw as flaws, John cherished, because they made Sherlock who he was. They would have beaten Sherlock to punish him but John knew his Sub well, he knew Sherlock could take physical punishment but he wouldn’t learn from it. Quiet time was one of the worst things John could do to Sherlock. He was to kneel, facing the wall, not moving or making a sound until John released him. With the hyperactive mind that Sherlock had, it was agony.

“The sooner you start, the sooner it will be over.” John said.

Sherlock slowly walked to the fireplace, John following. Sherlock sank to his knees on the large cushion that lay there. John gently cupped his chin and tipped his face up so they were looking at each other.

“Be still, be quiet.” John told him.

Sherlock gave a slight nod.

“You can do it, I know you can.” John told him with a smile.

John kissed the top of Sherlock’s head and went to his chair. Sherlock took several deep breaths, trying to relax and tried to blank his mind but to many things kept intruding. He could hear the traffic on the street below, he could hear the creaking of building, he could hear the rustle of the newspaper every time John turned the page. All these distractions crowded into his mind, fueling it, causing him to wonder and reason and deduce. He shifted his knees, trying to get comfortable.

“Sherlock, stop fidgeting.” John commanded.

Sherlock froze. He was doing it again, disappointing John. John, who was unlike any other Dom Sherlock had ever met. He let Sherlock be himself, never trying to control him, taking care of him, always giving Sherlock just what he needed. John, who made Sherlock feel safe and loved. Sherlock cleared his mind of all thoughts except John, how he felt when John smiled at him, touched him, loved him. A calmness washed over Sherlock as his mind finally settled. John knew the moment it happened. He heard Sherlock let out a long, slow breath and looked over to see Sherlock’s whole body was relaxed. It was nice to see.  Sherlock knelt there, drifting in a warm, peaceful doze.

“Sherlock.” John called.

Sherlock turned to look at John, blinking like he had just woken.

“Time is up.” John told him with a smile.

Sherlock was amazed that an hour had passed. John patted his thigh. Sherlock slowly rose to his feet, stretched, and walked over to John. He dropped to his knees at John’s feet, pressing his chest against John’s legs until they parted so Sherlock could kneel between them.  He wrapped his arms around John’s waist and rested his head on John’s stomach.

“I’m sorry, John.” he said. “I want to be good for you and I try to be, I really do but sometimes it’s so hard.”

“I know it is, Luv,” John told him, combing his fingers through dark curls, “and I know how hard you try.”

He tugged on Sherlock’s hair until he rose up on his knees. He cupped Sherlock’s chin, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

“I don’t expect you to be perfect. Hell, I wouldn’t want you to be perfect. How dull would that be?” John said with a smile. “As long as you keep trying, I’m happy.”

Sherlock beamed at John’s words and nuzzled his face against John’s chest. John slowly stroked the back of Sherlock’s long neck, down his back, and along the curve of his ass. Sherlock happily hummed and arched his back into John’s caress. John chuckled. His Sub was rude, insolent, brilliant, and maddening and he wouldn’t have him any other way.


End file.
